The Wolf and the Raven
by Solidlightning8670
Summary: He was Lonewolf a highly trained ninja of the moon's blade shinobi clan, a clan he would do anything for, so when the clan falls on hard times he is sent to jump city to find ways to help fund his village even if those ways are a little questionable. So when he thinks he can get more for a Titan then stealing from criminals and corrupted sorts he decides to take the dark bird Raven
1. Chapter 1

The night was calm as the full moon along with the stars lit up the entire sky all across the vast and never ending land. But he was not out in the moonlight tonight no this night was different. He was in the main temple Temple of his clan down on one knee awaiting to hear the assignment he was summoned for. The dim candles now melted halfway by the never ending purge of the flame above them continued on as he breathed in and out deeply in the utter silence of the temple. The wind shifted a bit and blew the flames on the candles to a side before a voice spoke

"Lonewolf."


	2. Chapter 2 Learning the Wolf

Lonewolf opened his closed eyes and answered.

"Yes soke." His voice was deep yet soft.

His Soke which is the head of the entire clan looked at him, this young shinobi knelt down before him and his council so to speak.

"We have summoned you for a very important task, a task that will affect us all if done properly or in properly in a major way."

Lonewolf knew this was no ordinary task otherwise he wouldn't be in the Soke's presence, he would have just gotten the orders from his sensei Kunachi Katamuko instead. But no all four main leaders were present along with Soroku's sensei.

Of course the Soke who leads the entire clan.

Then Grandmaster sensei who was second in charge and the Soke's protector making him the second best shinobi in the village.

Below him is Master sensei who oversees the training and condition of all the fighting shinobi. If it's serious enough he'll even return his pen and paper for a blade and resume his fighting status.

Then there is Shinobi sensei the only leader who is required to go out on a night to night basis, when the shinobi teams are out he is in full control of them all, his orders are to be followed to the letter.

Then there was Kunachi. Soroku's sensei a rank 3 jounin fighter which is the highest rank one could get unless they were one of the main four previously listed. A highly skilled man who personally oversaw Soroku's ninja training. And a man that Soroku truly believes will one day hold the soke title.

"Whatever the task may be I shall except and complete no matter the risk for nothing means as much to me as my clan." He said proudly.

He wasn't lying either, each of them knew how much he values his clan and those in it. Soroku has been asked to carry out every kind of mission possible from intelligence gathering to espionage to theft to assassination etc etc. There was no task he couldn't do.

Grandmaster sensei had spoke.

" We know all too well of that which is why you are the best choice, your mindset and skill offers the best chance of this mission being successful. You're the best rank 2 jounin shinobi in this clan and hands down one our top five best shinobi in general."

Soroku winced at that. He knew his skillset and what he could do but he never liked when higher ups bragged about him even though it wasn't seen as bragging he took it that way.

But he had the skills to get any job done. A rank 2 jounin shinobi and at the top of the ranking made him the best. The son of a general he had combat in his blood and was trained in various styles of martial arts and tactics even at a young age, when his father was killed in battle and his mother dying from Illness shortly after it was just him and his older sister. From that point he would swear to become a general like his father and trained intensely and relentlessly every day physically and mentally getting better stronger and smarter then ever before. After he had used his skills to subdue and submit three men who attempted to mug him he knew he could use his skills to keep the surrounding area of his home village safe so he went into the night to do so which led him to meet Takedo his soon to be best friend. A member of the moon's blade he liked Soroku's style and offered him to come to the dojo which he did and was able to impress the right people which earned him the right to train as a shinobi. He was assigned to pack 4 Kunachi's team and has been there ever since. Given his training already he was able to quickly learn and master the deadly art of Ninjutsu in little time. Lonewolf is a true master of unarmed combat and CQC, trained to know every bone, organ and nerve in the body a true savant in fighting he knows more kill techniques then most people know standard techniques. A master of blades staffs chains whips throwing weapons and even firearms. He could take away any weapon put against him with ease and use it against you.

His intelligence and ability to quickly adapt is nearly unmatched, the more he knows the more dangerous he becomes. His ability to remain four to five steps ahead of his enemies is otherworldly to say the least. An above average I.Q makes him as smart as he is strong.

Adaptability is second nature to him, trained to endure and overcome any and all environments. Trained relentlessly in nature Lonewolf is truly at one with any environment he is put in. A deep connection with nature allows him to move without setting off the balance of his environment.

Deep spiritual training had allowed him to unlock his inner self through intense meditation and giving him the ability to stay calm in any situation, he credits his advanced skiilset to meditation for it allowed him to gain a near unbelievable ability in his skills. He is truly always at peace with himself.

A shinobi is no shinobi without deception and using it has saved his life more then once so learning and training in the Ninjutsu Genjutsu can allow him to confuse his opponents.

"I have learned and mastered everything my sensei has taught me, along with real world application." Soroku said.

"Lift your head up at Lonewolf." Grandmaster sensei said.

Soroku did what he was told and looked up at the five men in front of him.

The candles burning sent a dim glow of orange around the room. Which allowed Soroku to see the seriousness on their faces.

He knew this would be no ordinary mission by any means.


	3. Chapter 3 a completely new assignment

"Lonewolf as you are aware are village is currently struggling to continue it's income, we are not making as much as we once were due to the current situations.

Soroku knew what he meant. Moon's blade operated relentlessly for the forest village taking on tasks and being recognized by them as an official ally, they were payed very well too for how efficient they operated. That would prove to come in handy because all the villages had declared a large full scale war against one another and moon's blade was there from beginning to end helping the forest village by any means necessary. After two years the war had ended and the villages remain in a state of peace to this day but remnants of the war along with radical sympathizers still believed in their causes which led to a new form of warfare. Terrorism. Moon's blade was sought after to help combat these terrorists around the forest village territory along with a few of it's neighboring villages as well.

They did their jobs thoroughly eliminating the majority and sending the rest into hiding. But once the threat left so did the vast funding. Yes moon's blade gets payed for what they did and still do but it's not as much as before and the clan is really feeling it.

"I am aware of our situation to the fullest extent in which I'm allowed." He said.

"Very little to be made now that the villages are in a peace collation so that keeps bad guys afraid and for good reason too but we still need to make our income to survive as well." Grandmaster sensei said.

"We have been going over a few ideas that we think would be best and narrowed it down to one, even Kunachi says it would be best in your favor." Master sensei said.

Soroku looked over at Kunachi who simple responded by a nod off the head. Soroku knew what that meant. Kunachi wouldn't do that unless he was certain.

"As you know we still need rank 3 jounins here so we had to pass on them and out of the rank 2 jounin's only two names were brought up. You and Takedo." Master sensei said.

Takedo is Soroku's best friend, he helped teach and work with Soroku. Like Kunachi he is highly skilled as well and fast to learn. He's definitely a top 10 shinobi nearly close to Soroku.

Soroku was always interested to hear his friends name brought up but also curious as to why he wasn't chosen. After all Takedo became a rank 2 jounin before Soroku.

"I see, what made you all decide to go with me?" Soroku asked.

"It was a close choice but we had to go with you, Takedo has been here longer then you but you've done more high danger missions then just about anyone here. And your skillset gives you a grade higher then Takedo, we need the best we can get." Grandmaster sensei said.

"I understand." Soroku said.

He felt good knowing how he was seen in the clan but he could have time to feel proud later, now it's time to go to work.

"So what is this new mission?" He asked.

"Relocation, take you from low income to a place where you can make alot of money in little time." Shinobi sensei finally spoke.

They could all see Soroku's confusion even through his mask.

"We're gonna send you into the city, well more like fly you over a city and you'll jump down into it." Master sensei said.

"The city huh?" Soroku said.

"Jump city to be exact." Kunachi said.

Soroku was now very confused. Of all the cities why fly halfway around the world to Jump city?

"Why not something more local, like Tokyo or Hokkaido? He asked.

"All for security purposes, we can't do something that allows us to be easily traced plus you being the only white guy in our clan you'll blend in best in Jump city." Master sensei said.

"Ok I get that but what am I gonna be doing? You want me to work a nine to five?" He said.

"Hey easy now, it's nothing like that by any means in fact you're basically gonna do the same thing there as you do here just a little differently." Master sensei said.

"To put it simply you'll be fighting crime much like we do only there the opportunity so to speak to get money is more available." Kunachi said.

"I see what you're meaning by that but what's the protocol?" He asked.

"You are your own boss in this much like any other solo operation, comment sense rules of engagement do apply, it would be best to keep your presence hidden in Jump city you don't need those certain type of eyes on you." Grandmaster sensei said.

Soroku knew who he was talking about. He didn't know much about Jump city at the time but he did know who resided in that city.

"Teen Titans." He said.


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye Moon's village

"Indeed although technically not Teen Titans so to speak considering none are teenagers." Master sensei said.

Soroku only new of them and the basis of they're abilities but he figured he'd stay under the radar so to speak and avoid contact.

"It shouldn't be to much trouble, after all we're both considered the good guys." Soroku said.

"In a sense yes' but remember our way of protecting and their way is completely different. They'll file you as an enemy if they see you doing some of the things we do here, is it in the name of defending the innocent? Yes. But it's looked at differently there. It's a different world Soroku." Master sensei said.

Soroku processed and kept that information in his head, it'd be crucial to remember.

"I get all that but what happens when I actually get to Jump city?" Soroku asked

"We got that all taken care of we'd never send you in an environment like that blind. You'll be dropped on the outskirts of town in the forest, travel north for a few kilometers and you'll meet one of your contacts Joshi." Grand Master sensei said.

Soroku smiled slightly behind his mask when he heard that name.

"Joshi, I haven't seen him in a long time." Soroku said.

"We sent Joshi along with a few other comrades to different locations just in case of a situation like this, when the income slowed down we prepped for the worst meaning we'd send in one of our own to a foreign land to raise the funds needed. We've been planning this for a while we got all the basis covered." Master sensei said.

"I take it Jump city is our best option then?" Soroku said.

"There is so much crime and corruption there you can get more then enough to send back here from fighting the scum of that city and not raise attention." Shinobi sensei said.

Soroku paused before speaking listening to the wind blowing outside and watching the flames flicker in the dark room.

"I know this is alot to take in but we know you can do it." Kunachi said.

Kunachi was right it was alot to take in, Soroku didn't think he'd do anything to top all the crazy missions he'd done before the odds constantly stacked against him but he'd gotten used to never getting surprised but still even he didn't expect this. The 22 year old shinobi had been through so much from a two year war to killing his first person at 15 to doing some of the most dangerous missions imaginable. But he in some way did enjoy those missions so why wouldn't he enjoy this?

"I've done worse for less, this shouldn't be to tough anyway, when do I leave?" Soroku asked.

"Very soon, so go back home and get your gear and equipment all ready to go." Soke spoke.

"Yes Soke." Soroku said.

He stood to his feet and bowed at the men standing before him. He turned towards the exit and began walking out. The flame from the candles going out as he left turning the temple into darkness.

Soroku had gotten to work quickly getting his things together, organizing his weapons and equipment along with getting his clothes packed up.

He was already wearing his full shinobi gear thinking he would have been going out tonight instead of getting called in for a mission. As he was getting his stuff organized he heard faint footsteps coming from across the room. He didn't bother to look up

"If you're gonna sneak up on me please try to do better." He said.

Takedo walked in abandoning his attempt at stealth.

"How can hear me from that far away?" He asked surprised.

"I smelled you before I heard you but I still heard you from quite aways away." Soroku replied.

Soroku had trained to hone all his senses to stay at top level, plus all the real time experience he got made his senses even more sharp.

Takedo shook his head in wonder before continuing on.

"I see you're getting packed up for this." He said.

"Yeah I'm leaving sooner then later I guess, they told me you were looked at for this too, I'm surprised you didn't get picked." Soroku said closing one of his bags.

"They need the better man for the job and I got no problem saying you're the better choice, I ranked before you did but you're clearly better then me, I may have been here longer but you got more experience then pretty much anyone in high profile missions." He said.

Soroku continued getting his things gathered.

"This mission doesn't sound too bad honestly, but who knows." He said.

"True, fingers crossed for something simple for once right?" Takedo joked.

Soroku smirked slightly as he zipped up his last backpack.

"Two big duffle bags and three backpacks worth of gear and clothes, not to much is it?" Soroku asked.

"Personally I don't think you have enough." Takedo joked.

"I take it you're not gonna see your sister before you leave?" He asked.

"She still doesn't fully expect what I do and I understand but she's known for a few years now I think the shock would be worn off now." Soroku said as he and Takedo left his house.

"She just can't see you in that kind of way." Kunachi said behind them.

Soroku turned to his sensei who unlike Takedo was able to sneak up on Soroku.

"How did you... Takedo was shocked.

"Sensei, is it time?" Soroku asked.

"Yes, we gotta get to the clearing in the woods north of here, that's where your plane is." Kunachi said.

Soroku couldn't believe it and neither could Takedo.

" I'll fill you in as we get there." He said.

"Where's...

"They're out tonight they'll be mad they couldn't say goodbye." Takedo said.

They as in Jinku and Hankei the other two teammates of pack 4.

"Well tell them I'll miss them and I'll see them soon." Soroku said.

"Will do." Takedo replied.

Soroku pulled out a folded piece of paper sealed by a red string.

"If something should happen to me give this to my sister ok."

Soroku had handed Takedo his written will.

" Nothing like that is gonna happen but you can count on me, I'm gonna miss you brother stay safe and I love ya."

Takedo gave Soroku a goodbye hug which Soroku returned to his best friend.

"Love you too." He said before letting go.

"Here let me help you with those." Kunachi said taking Soroku's duffle bags.

"Let's hustle we gotta go."

"Yes sensei." Soroku said.


	5. Chapter 5 Wolf in the sky

Soroku and Kunachi both were running out of the village to get to their destination.

"We're heading north for a few kilometers, there's a clearing in the forest there where a small cargo plane is waiting." Kunachi said.

"A cargo plane huh?" Soroku said surprised.

"That's the only way we can sneak you into Jump city undetected, plus it's the fastest way as well." Kunachi said.

"Who's flying it?" Soroku asked.

"Some friend of Grandmaster sensei, they go back quite a ways apparently so we figured he'd be a safe contact to have." Kunachi said.

Soroku wasn't sure how he felt about this especially since he'd be with someone he'd never worked with let alone met but if Grandmaster sensei deemed this pilot trustworthy then he'd be alright.

"We gotta hurry, let's use the trees, branch to branch." Kunachi said.

Both the shinobi jumped high up off the ground into the nearest tree and began jumping from tree to tree branch by branch, they didn't say much the rest of the way.

Kunachi spotted the clearing ahead past the treeline.

"It's just up ahead." He said.

A few seconds later he and Soroku were were on the ground in the large clearing.

Soroku could see the cargo plane clear as day in the middle of it along with a few shinobi talking to what he assumed was the pilot.

Soroku and Kunachi both ran over to the side of the plane, the two shinobi were actually Grandmaster sensei and the Soke.

Soroku and Kunachi even after all that running and jumping barely felt it, years of conditioning and training made moon's blade shinobi extremely fit but Soroku's team really took it serious. Soroku is very conditioned cardio wise able to go far distances with extreme speed, standing at 6'0 ft even and between 206 to 210 pounds he was very muscular as well, above average size for a ninja but he made it work very well in his favor.

"Ahh here he is." Grandmaster sensei said looking at Soroku.

The pilot was looking over his plane double checking everything before he'd start it

"I've known him for almost twenty years, you can trust him." Grandmaster sensei said sensing Soroku's curiosity about the man.

"If you say he's alright then I'll trust you." Soroku said.

"Here give me your stuff I'll put it in the plane while you say goodbye." Kunachi said.

Soroku had given him his backpacks, and already with Soroku's duffle bags Kunachi walked up the side ramp into the plane.

"Do you have everything you need Lonewolf?" Soke asked

"Yes Soke, I got all my essentials." He replied.

The Soke nodded his head.

"It'll be different without you here Lonewolf but don't worry about us just focus on your mission." Grandmaster sensei said.

"Of course, you can all count on me." Soroku said.

The planes engine kicked on sending noise all through the forest.

"Sounds like I gotta get going." Soroku said.

"Yeah it does, I'm definitely gonna miss ya Lonewolf I know you'll do us proud." Grandmaster sensei patted Soroku on his shoulder before leaving.

"Be safe and don't raise to much hell out there." Soke said giving Soroku a sly smile.

That was one of the very few times Soroku saw the shinobi Soke smile before.

The Soke reached his hand out and Soroku grabbed it with his, they both shook hands, Soroku bowed and the Soke bowed back one of very few times he'd ever bow to anyone, and left with Grandmaster sensei.

Kunachi came down the ramp just as Soroku turned to walk up it

"You're all set, I'm definitely proud one of my disciples is carrying out the biggest mission in our clans history, I know you'll get it done." He said.

"Thank you for everything, without your training and knowledge I wouldn't be as half the warrior I am now." Soroku said.

"You learn quick, but we can't stall you gotta go, I'll miss you Lonewolf."

"I'll miss you too sensei." Soroku said.

They both did a handshake into quick hug before Soroku walked up the ramp into the plane. He pulled the ramp up into the plane before shutting the side door.

Kunachi along with Grandmaster sensei and the Soke watched from the treeline.

"Have a seat and fasten yourself in we're taking off." The pilot said.

Soroku quickly got to his seat and put the safety belt on.

The pilot looked back to check and Soroku gave him a nod off approval.

Soroku felt the plane start to move forward across the clearance gaining speed for take off.

Soroku braced himself for the plane to take off awaiting the rough climb up into the night sky, so far though it still felt like they we're on the ground. It was impossible though, the clearing was only so big they would've been running into trees by know.

Soroku was curious and just as he was about to ask the pilot what's happening the pilot told him it was safe to stand in the plane. Soroku undid his safety belt and went to the window near middle of the plane, he looked out and to his surprise was flying through the sky.

"Amazing." He thought to himself.

He never flew before so he didn't know what to expect but it was better and smoother then he originally thought. He'd have to admire it all later though first he had some things to take care of.

His first task was to see where Kunachi put his stuff, he seen a large crate in the back and put two and two together. He went over and opened the crate to see all his bags placed neatly in there.

With that taken care of he decided it'd be best to get to know his walked up to the front of the plane into the cockpit where the pilot was, he could see the sky alot better from the front window and was amazed for a minute.

"It's an amazing sight isn't it?" The pilot asked.

"Definitely, mind if I have a seat up here?" Soroku said.

"Be my guest." The pilot replied.

Soroku sat in the empty co pilots seat next to the pilot. Soroku could sense the pilot was a little nervous but he figured that had to do with the fact Soroku was still wearing all his gear and weapons. Uniform, impact vest, chest rig, equipment belt weapons and gear all attached could get just about anyone a little nervous. Soroku knew he needed to break the ice though.

"How long have you been doing this?" Soroku asked.

"About ten years, I love flying." The pilot said.

"I can certainly see why after looking at all this." Soroku said.

He noticed the pilot start ease up a bit especially when he noticed the pilot smiling.

"I know this is a high level mission for your clan, your Grandmaster sensei and I go way back, almost twenty years, I'm more then happy to help him and your clan out, I know you guys have a codename system so I guess you can call me Thunderbird."

Soroku smirked a bit at the name but was happy to hear it nevertheless.

"I'm Lonewolf." He said. They both shook hands quickly and the pilot now known as Thunderbird continued flying the plane.

"How long is it gonna take to get there?" Soroku asked.

"It's gonna take several hours so I hope you got something to kill time." He said.

Soroku had realized he hadn't slept yet and it was sounding very good about now.

"Can I sleep back there?" He asked.

"Of course, this plane has smooth flying all the way to Jump city so no worries and if something were to happen I'd warn you." Thunderbird said.

"Alright then thank you." Soroku said getting up from his seat.

He walked to the back of the plane and sat in the seat, he leaned against the plane and listened to the engine calling out in the sky. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to this peaceful tune.


	6. Chapter 6 Flying Wolf

Wolf's eyes opened a few hours later, the light from the sun shining through the windows told him it was morning. He squinted his eyes as they quickly adjusted to the light, standing up he did a few stretches to listen his body before going back to the cockpit. He walked in and sat next to Thunderbird who had no idea he was even awake.

"Ohh!" Thunderbird jumped.

Soroku questioned his actions.

"You scared the piss out of me." He said calming himself.

"You really are a shinobi then." He joked.

Soroku just nodded in response to him, he knew they had to be close to the drop-off point.

Thunderbird pointed his hand to the window.

"Welcome to Jump City." He said.

Soroku looked at the vast forest they were flying past, he could just barely make out the tallest buildings in the far distance.

"I take it we're close to our drop-off?" He asked.

"Yeah very close, in fact you gotta get ready." Thunderbird said.

"How are doing this?" Lonewolf asked.

Thunderbird smirked slightly.

"You ever jump out of a plane?" He asked.

That was a first for Wolf, many things he's done that very few will do but he never figured jumping out of a plane would be added.

"I've never sky dived before." He said.

"We're only about 20,000 feet in the air so this will be nothing honestly." Thunderbird said calmly.

"This is nothing apparently." Soroku thought to himself.

"Okay". Was all he said.

"That backpack I got hanging up behind me, that's a parachute, you'll need to get that equiped." Thunderbird instructed.

Soroku got up and grabbed the parachute off the wall as he walked to the center of the plane.

"You won't be able to put that on will all your gear on too, you'll have to put your weapons, belt and chest harness in the crate so I can drop it off." Thunderbird instructed.

Soroku knew that but he never liked the fact of leaving all his stuff unattended.

"Don't worry I'm dropping your stuff out first then you'll follow." He said.

That made Soroku feel at ease, he quickly undid his gear and put it all in the crate next to him. He fastened his parachute on and awaited further instructions.

"That looks good." Thunderbird said.

"Push the crate near the backdoor and once it opens push it out, it's got it's own parachute that'll deploy once it's in the air so no worries."

Soroku pushed the crate to the back of the plane, the door slowly opened up and Soroku saw a red light infront of him. Once the opened up more the light turned green and he pushed the crate out of the plane. The crate quickly vanished as the plane continued on, Soroku looked up at the red light as it changed to green one more time.

"My turn." He said.

He took a deep breath, leaned forward and let himself fall out of the plane.

"God be with you." Thunderbird said as Wolf jumped out of the plane.

Lonewolf sped down the sky towards the ground which was becoming more visible, he pulled the cord on his chute and it opened up pulling him back hard which he didn't like then slowly began easing him to the ground below.

Lonewolf took in the scenery as he got closer to the ground, trying to find any landmarks he could use but it was pretty much like the forests back home. He cut the parachute off a few feet from the ground to give him a stable landing, he hit the ground without a sound, he looked up as his parachute gently landed in front of him.

"Better hide this." He said.

Soroku grabbed the parachute and stuffed it in the backpack, he threw the backpack up a large tree in front of him which got stuck on one of the branches.

"Perfect."

He needed to quickly get to his gear, he figured no one would be this feel in the woods this early but why take a chance.

Soroku started by finding his sense of direction.

"Sun rises in the East and my gear went in it's direction, so East would be where I need to go." He said.

Once Soroku got his bearings he began to head towards his gear, moving swiftly and silently through the forest leaving no trace of his presence.

He seen a small opening in his direction and as he moved closer he could see his crate awaiting his arrival. Soroku got there in no time and quickly opened it up to get his gear back on.

He requipped his belt and chest harness with all his equipment and gear still in tact, he got his sword back on and now fully armed he began digging out his luggage.

He grabbed his backpacks and sat them next to the crate then got his duffle bags, as he pulled them out he saw something at the bottom of the crate. He sat the bags down and grabbed what was left inside.

He slowly pulled out a bandana, not any bandana but his navy blue bandana, the one he always wears on solo missions.

Soroku was confused as to how it got there but it didn't take him long to figure it out.

"Kunachi." He said smirking.

Soroku pulled back the hood on his shirt allowing his head to breathe. Moon's blade shinobi shirts have both a hood and mask already attached so there was no worry of carrying extra clothes.

Soroku tied the navy blue bandana around his head pulling it to secure it in place, the wind blue past him causing the bandana tails to blow in the wind behind him. Soroku was gone now it was just the Lonewolf.

Lonewolf gathered all his gear up.

"Time to see an old friend."


	7. Chapter 7 meeting an old friend

Lonewolf gathered all his bags and headed North to find Joshi, he didn't have much to go on other then Joshi was in the area, the rest was up to Wolf.

He moved through the forest swiftly, constantly looking for any signs or trails that could point him to his shinobi ally.

"Staying on the ground won't help me much, I need to move through the trees, get a higher lookout point." Lonewolf said.

With ease he jumped up into the air and landed on the large branch of a tree, he began moving from tree to tree scouting the area below, he had a better vantage point now so finding Joshi should be easier at least somewhat.

Wolf continued his search for a little while longer before stopping to rest, as he was looking around he heard the faint sound of footsteps from below.

Wolf scanned the area but couldn't see anyone.

"Still to far away." He said to himself.

The footsteps could be anyone and Wolf knew that but these steps were not mere steps, someone was trying to sneak, or sneak up on the Lonewolf.

It could be Joshi or maybe just a hiker, could be an enemy or maybe it was a Titan, maybe they didn't fly low enough to avoid their radar.

Wolf didn't have time to think, he needed to act, so he decided a simple plan. He took his two duffle bags with clothes and dropped to the ground below.

They hid the grass and dirt with a thud loud enough to alert whoever was nearby.

Wolf sat on the tree branch and casually leaned back on the thick tree trunk to wait for whomever showed up.

He could tell someone was out here who shouldn't be considering the birds were chirping more alerting others to the potential danger.

Wolf seen them flying away up ahead so he knew they were close.

A few minutes later and his bait had worked.

Wolf seen a figure emerge below from the trees ahead and as it got closer he could see this person was dressed somewhat like him.

"Joshi." Wolf said to himself.

Wolf was surprised as to how easily Joshi gave away his position, he didn't expect that from a shinobi let alone one from his own clan.

Joshi got to Wolf's bags below him and began looking over them.

Wolf stood up and flipped of the branch over Joshi and landing effortlessly behind him without a sound.

Just as Joshi was about to unzip one of the bags Wolf spoke up.

"You really ought to be more quiet." He said.

Joshi jumped and quickly spun around ready to fight only to see Wolf staring at him with his arms folded across his chest.

Joshi lowered his hands and relaxed.

"Lonewolf." He said sounding happy to see his old comrade.

"Joshi, it's been awhile." Wolf replied.

"Way too long, I was happy when I heard they were sending you here, nice to see one of my clan for once " Joshi said.

Wolf knew the feeling, spending days or even weeks out on assignments all alone away from your clan, so he understood the joy Joshi had. But he was still on a mission.

"We can catch up once we're out of here." Wolf said.

"Always putting your work before everything as always, somethings never change." Joshi said.

Joshi could sense Wolf's want to get out of open though.

"Get your things and follow me, I'll show you where you're staying." He said.

Wolf grabbed his bags and began following Joshi through the forest.

They had walked deeper into the forest far off from and of the trails, they co tinuee until Wolf spotted a clearing ahead.

As they got closer they could see a house in the middle of the clearing.

"Wolf, welcome to your den." Joshi said.

Wolf walked out of the forest and to his temporary home, it was a cabin like style but had the look of a oriental house as well. Needless to say he liked it.

Wolf walked up the front steps and opened the door to his house, he was even more impressed by the inside.


End file.
